OK
by Midwintertears
Summary: "Ron, il faut que je te parle. J'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes marqués. Par lui, par Tom Jedusor."


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : OK

Genre : Family, Drama

Avertissement : Aucun

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>OK<strong>

Quelques jours après la bataille finale, Harry lui avait tout raconté.

OK. Les Horcruxes, et cetera.

L'eau savonneuse commençait à tiédir autour du corps de Ginny, alors que son esprit baignait dans un flot de cogitations. En faisant mousser le shampooing sur ses cheveux, elle songeait à Harry, à Ron et à Hermione, aux prises avec ces entités maléfiques. Et Ginny savait ô combien le pouvoir de ces objets pouvait être terrible. Les imaginer lutter pendant un an affrontant le froid et devant fuir sans discontinuer lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir et se faire un mouron rétrospectif. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était terminé et qu'elle avait elle-même eu son lot de tourments à Poudlard pendant cette année, elle avait le cœur serré.

Elle se rinça la tête.

Quelque chose ne voulait pas partir dans le coin de son cerveau. Un sentiment sourd qui la projetait dans le passé, une aventure intérieure dont elle ne gardait aucun bon souvenir. Une honte secrète enfouie quelque part dans son histoire.

Elle s'affaissa et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, ferma les yeux. Les bulles ne pétillaient déjà plus.

La lumière de l'unique spot de la salle de bain lui parvenait rouge et faible à travers ses paupières. Elle sombra avec délice, sous son apparente quiétude et les clapotis de l'eau comme unique son, elle se laissa immerger par la pensée qu'elle tombait dans le trou du bouchon la baignoire, emportée par l'eau tourbillonnante chargée de bain moussant, et se retrouvait nue dans le siphon. Noir. Une poche éclairée seulement par une paire d'yeux rougeoyant. Cette dégringolade lui en rappelait une autre, dans les entrailles du château de Poudlard, il y avait de cela quelques années. Bien qu'elle n'était pas supposée s'en souvenir, c'était là, planqué dans le creux de sa mémoire.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ginny émergea de son cauchemar éveillé. Le rideau de douche faisait barrière. La personne qui venait d'entrer ne l'avait pas vue.

Elle se mit en position assise, faisant clapoter l'eau pour signaler sa présence à l'importun.

—Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là! dit la voix de Ron.

La porte grinça à nouveau, et Ginny entendit son frère se brosser les dents dans le couloir. L'eau était à présent froide. Elle sortit du bain et se sécha rapidement. Quand Ron revint pour cracher dans l'évier, elle avait revêtu un pyjama et prenait le peigne pour démêler ses longs cheveux roux tout juste essorés.

Le grand frère, songea-t-elle. Le grand frère protecteur, celui qui était sensé être là pour lui montrer la voie. Et il avait été avec eux, avec Harry et Hermione.

Les Horcruxes.

—Ginny, tout va bien?

Il avait fini de se rincer la bouche et semblait avoir remarqué l'air songeur de sa cadette. Ginny le regarda, puis hocha la tête. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un pur moment de confidence fraterno-sororale. Pourtant, ils avaient suffisamment de sujets sur lesquels discuter dernièrement. Ils devaient encaisser la mort de Fred, par exemple. Et les conséquences de la guerre en général. Elle avala sa salive et se décida:

— Qu'est-ce que le médaillon t'as fait, Ron? dit-elle doucement, simplement.

Ron reposa sa brosse à dents dans le gobelet en plastic et se tourna vers elle, mi-étonné, mi-gêné. Il cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils. Elle le dévisageait.

—Alors...Harry t'as tout raconté ?

— Non. Il m'a juste expliqué pour les Horcruxes et tout le toutim, c'est tout, mais…

Ron alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, sentant que la conversation qui venait risquait d'être longue.

—Il t'a dit quoi, _exactement _? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

—Il m'a dit que les Horcruxes contenaient des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, qu'il était l'un d'eux, et que le journal intime de Jedusor en était un autre. Et que votre mission avait été de les retrouver, tous les sept, pour les détruire.

—Ah.

—Alors je lui ai demandé si l'un d'eux lui avait fait ce que le journal m'avait fait.

Ron quitta son air d'appréhension, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le premier Weasley à avoir entendu la voix diabolique de Voldemort lui susurrer des choses affreuses l'oreille. C'était vrai, Ginny avait connu plus ou moins la même sensation que celle qu'il avait endurée avec le médaillon.

—Il m'a dit que le médaillon de Serpentard avait causé quelques tracas, reprit Ginny, mais que ça n'avait pas été le cas pour les autres, car vous ne les aviez pas eus assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient le temps de vous affecter…

—Je vois.

Ron ne souriait pas. Ginny sentait nettement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Il continua à la fixer en affichant un visage indéchiffrable.

—Eh bien, je lui en ai demandé plus sur ce médaillon…Il en a alors parlé de manière disons…comment dire? évasive. Il a juste dit que de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que vous l'aviez détruit et puis c'est tout. Mais il avait l'air d'éluder quelque chose, tu vois ? Donc, le médaillon a fait quelque chose, mais à pas à Harry. Il me l'aurait dit. Alors j'ai pensé…peut-être que ça à eu un effet sur toi ou sur Hermione, et qu'il préfère éviter de me le confier.

—Et ?

—Si ça avait été Hermione, je crois que je l'aurais deviné rien qu'en la voyant. Elle a été torturée par Bellatrix et ça l'a marquée, ça se voit. Mais aucun Horcrux ne l'a tourmentée, je le sentirais.

Ron leva les yeux et regarda les motifs de fleurs du rideau de douche comme s'ils étaient soudainement devenu passionnants. Sa sœur lui semblait avoir compris le fonctionnement des Horcruxes un peu trop rapidement.

—Donc, tu crois que moi, je…

—Ouais.

Elle marqua une pause. Oui, c'était bien ça qui lui enquiquinait un coin de l'esprit depuis quelques temps.

Elle n'était désormais plus la seule à avoir subi l'influence démoniaque de ces artefacts de malheur, l'un des trois amis était à présent capable de comprendre ce avec quoi elle vivait depuis tant d'années.

Et des trois, celui-là était Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

— Rien. N'en parlons plus.

—Pas question.

— Euh…quoi? Comment?

—S'il te plait, Ron, il faut que je t'en parle. Et que tu m'en parles. Tu te rappelles de Harry en cinquième, quand il était possédé par Voldemort ?

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, éberlué.

Il se rappelait. Harry n'avait pensé à parler de ce qui le torturait à personne. Alors qu'il avait depuis le début sous les yeux quelqu'un qui avait connu une situation similaire. Ginny avait été plutôt vexée qu'il n'ait même pas songé au fait qu'elle-même soit passée par cette épreuve.

Ron se leva du bord de la baignoire et vint s'accouder sur le lavabo. Il eut un regard douloureux pour sa sœur.

—Il ne m'a pas possédé, Ginny. C'est différent de ce que tu as eu. Tous les Horcruxes ne doivent pas s'y prendre de la même manière en fonction de la victime.

—Possédé…, répéta-t-elle, Tu sais…ce qu'il m'a fait, ça ne se limite pas à une possession. C'était pire.

— Hein ?

Ron avait changé d'expression, et Ginny se sentit rougir à l'idée que le frère protecteur qui la défendait coûte que coûte était de retour.

—Il me parlait à travers son écriture sur les pages du carnet…et il me faisait penser des choses…des choses auxquelles j'avais déjà songé, des réflexions que je m'étais déjà faites… mais que j'avais toujours tenté de nier.

—Je pensais…je croyais qu'il voulait simplement que tu aies aveuglément confiance en lui…, dit-il d'une voix faible, c'est pas ce que tu avais dit?

— C'était ça, oui. Exactement ça. Il voulait que je lui fasse confiance, à lui et seulement à lui. Il voulait que je sois à lui en quelque sorte. Que je lui appartienne.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il osait te dire?

Ron avait haussé le ton et serrait le poing. On aurait dit qu'il parlait de Jedusor comme d'un prétendant au titre de petit ami de Ginny. Le genre de garçon à qui il aurait flanqué des baffes s'il disait un mot de travers à sa chère petite sœur. La comparaison était horrible, mais en quelque sorte, Jedusor avait bel et bien _séduit _Ginny pour mieux la posséder.

—Il disait que Harry ne m'aimerait jamais, du moins pas de la façon dont je l'espérais. Qu'il ne me verrait jamais que comme la petite sœur gênante de son meilleur ami. Et que toi, comme tu avais rencontré Harry et Hermione, tu n'avais plus besoin de moi comme amie et que c'était bien normal si tu avais autre chose à faire que me protéger. Une petite sœur encombrante, une gamine stupide qui traîne dans les pattes de ses grands frères! Il était mon unique ami, le seul qui me voyait comme je voulais être vue.

Ron était à présent outré. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il venait de faire craquer les os de ses phalanges.

—Mais le pire, c'est quand il est devenu réel…

La voix de Ginny s'était muée en un mince filet. Elle s'était assise sur le tapis de bain, les mains enroulées autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Ron songea avec effroi à ces mots qu'il avait lus sur le mur : _«Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre»._

—Mais il n'était pas vraiment réel…c'était juste un souvenir, dit -il.

—Je sais, mais il avait tant de consistance…et moi j'étais une petite fille faible. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi, alors il ne se gênait plus pour dire que j'étais une petite sotte écervelée et inutile. Que Harry allait mourir. Par ma faute. Parce que j'avais été assez idiote pour me fier à lui…

Ginny s'interrompit. Ron s'était approché d'elle et avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle entendit ses dents fraichement brossées grincer sous son haleine mentholée. Ron s'énervait contre le journal. Bien plus que sur le médaillon, présentement. A l'époque, il avait déjà ressenti énormément de colère à cause de cette histoire, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que Ginny avait subi. Quelque chose de terrible, ça il s'en doutait, mais il n'avait pas tout saisi, à ce moment-là.

—Désolé…je viens de réaliser ce qui ce salopard t'a fait... dire que j'étais là…même derrière cet éboulement de pierres…non, même avant ça, j'aurais du le voir pendant l'année, mais je ne l'ai pas…Pourquoi tu n'étais jamais venue nous en parler? Pourquoi tu avais gardé ça en toi pendant tout ce temps?

Elle enfuit son menton dans l'espace entre ses genoux. Ron vit ses pommettes se hausser en un sourire forcé.

—Parce que vous n'auriez pas compris. Personne n'aurait pu. Mais maintenant...

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

—Tu veux raconter? concéda-t-il.

Sans le regarder, elle hocha la tête.

—C'était comme s'il connaissait mes craintes et mes douleurs les plus profondes, et il jouait cruellement avec. Il les a remaniées et amplifiées. Il était parvenu à me faire gober que les choses que je ne pensais que dans mes moments de déprime étaient la plus stricte évidence.

Elle respira un bon coup et daigna relever la tête vers lui. Il remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça? Ron l'avait déjà assez mauvaise d'avoir subi son influence maléfique, mais il était un jeune-homme de dix-sept ans. Ginny en avait onze quand ça lui été arrivée, elle venait de commencer sa scolarité et n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire le moindre ami. Elle en avait trouvé un et c'était un journal diabolique. Et elle était tout de même parvenue à devenir la jolie Ginny de Gryffondor si populaire après ça.

— Est-ce que ça t'a fait ça, à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron émit une parodie de sourire à son tour. Il laissa passer un temps, puis se décida à parler. Lentement, sur le ton de la confidence.

—Il m'a fait penser le pire, Ginny. Le pire de Harry, des autres, et de moi-même. Il prenait tous mes sentiments négatifs, mes idées noires, et il les empirait en les chuchotant dans ma tête de manière sournoise…C'est ça, il était une voix dans ma tête, ma propre voix…mais qui osait donner du poids à ce que j'essayais toujours d'ignorer quand ça me prenait normalement… Et j'ai fini par le laisser me submerger et j'ai pris des initiatives regrettables…Est-ce que Harry t'a raconté comment je les ai abandonnés, lui et Hermione?

— De quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux, étonnée, vers lui. Sa voix à lui était devenue amère.

— Je les ai abandonnés, répéta-t-il. T'as bien entendu: je les ai laissé tomber! Je suis parti sur un coup de tête suite à une dispute avec Harry qui avait particulièrement tourné mal. Je ne le ai pas trahis, mais c'était presqu'à ça que ça ressemblait. Alors que j'avais promis à Harry de toujours être là pour lui, j'ai failli à ma promesse! Comme un lâche!

Ginny dévisageait son frère, bouche bée.

_Non_, pensait-elle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Non, le Ron Weasley qu'elle connaissait était trop bien pour avoir une telle attitude. Non, c'était encore Jedusor, ce connard de Jedusor. Il avait possédé son frère comme il l'avait possédée elle. Il devait l'avoir brisé.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment, c'était que Ron avait du se sentir tellement seul. Comme il avait du se détester! Car, Horcrux ou pas, c'était quand même de sa faute à la base s'il avait eu ce genre de pensées. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle était bien placée pour imaginer le manque de compréhension de Harry et Hermione dès lors. Ils avaient du lui en vouloir. Il avait du s'en vouloir.

—Et après? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

— J'ai voulu revenir vers eux moins d'une minute après avoir largué ce fichu médaillon, mais j'ai été pris par des Raffleurs.

Ginny retint son souffle, inquiète rétrospectivement à cette idée.

—Quand j'ai réussi à en réchapper, à cause des sorts de protection d'Hermione, ils étaient introuvables…C'est grâce au Déluminateur que j'ai fini par retrouver leur trace, et là, il y avait Harry qui…il t'a donné des détails sur la destruction du médaillon ?

Ginny hocha la tête négativement.

— Il a simplement dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie alors qu'il avait manqué stupidement de mourir noyé et gelé, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire du peu d'humour que Harry avait tenté d'insuffler à cet épisode.

—Eh bien…il a utilisé le fourchelang pour l'ouvrir et …_il_ s'est mis à me parler. A voix haute.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? Harry était là?

—Oui, il a tout entendu. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pardonné.

—Qu'est-ce que Jedusor t'a dit ?

—Tu sais bien…ces choses que je pensais mais que je ne voulais pas formuler…

—Dis-le moi, s'il te plait, insista Ginny, qui comprenait bien la gêne de son frère, mais qui, au bord des larmes, avait besoin d'entendre sa confidence jusqu'au bout.

Ron soupira encore, mais parla à regret.

— Il a dit que je n'étais personne. Que je n'étais rien. Que je serais toujours second derrière Harry, que je n'étais que son faire-valoir insignifiant et dénué de talent. Que j'étais incroyablement stupide et maladroit. Que j'étais et resterais celui qu'on aime le moins. Que maman aimais le moins, car j'étais le petit dernier, et que je n'étais pas une fille comme elle l'espérait. Et qu'Hermione n'en avait rien à faire d'un idiot dans mon genre. Qui me remarquerait à côté de Harry Potter, hein? C'était Jedusor qui parlait, mais il avait pris une forme pour me dire tout ça.

—Laquelle ?

—Harry et Hermione. Des espèces de fantômes d'eux qui sortaient du médaillon. Qui riaient, qui se moquaient. Qui m'expliquaient qu'ils étaient mieux sans moi, qu'ils se marraient bien en parlant de ma stupidité. Et qui s'embrassaient.

Ginny tira une tête qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait un ulcère.

—Et alors? osa-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

—Et alors je l'ai détruit, je l'ai fait taire. Parce que j'avais décidé que tout ça était faux et que j'allais lui prouver. Leur prouver. Que j'étais un homme différent, que j'avais vaincu tout ça.

Ron s'étira et regarda le plafond en tentant de prendre un air détendu, Ginny le regarda, presqu'impressionnée. Un bruit de gargouillis indiqua que la baignoire avait terminé de se vider.

—Mais bon… C'est du passé, maintenant, dit-il sur un ton joyeux diamétralement opposé à celui, sombre, de ses précédentes paroles, J'ai tout surmonté. Ça ne sert à rien de remettre ça sur le tapis!

—Mais comment as-tu pu penser de telles choses? dit soudainement Ginny, sans oser le regarder, Comment tout… tout ça…pouvait être en toi ?

—Et toi, comment as-tu pu penser que Harry ne t'aimais et que moi je n'en avais rien à foutre de ma petite sœur?

—Comment pouvait-il y avoir tout ça dans ton âme, c'est…

—Eh ben, tu diras à Hermione que quoi qu'elle en pense, je n'ai pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, dit-il en riant presque.

—Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit, à elle, ce que tu as vécu?

—J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais elle ne veut pas en entendre parler. Et je suis d'accord avec ça dans la mesure que c'est fini.

—Non…non, Ron, tu ne peux pas…nous sommes marqués, toi et moi.

—Je sais…mais je ne veux pas m'appesantir sur cette histoire. C'est fini. Je veux penser à mon avenir. J'assumerai ce qui s'est passé. Je vivrai avec, mais ça va.

Ginny s'était glissée dans les bras de Ron. Un grand frère protecteur, un grand frère qui sait toujours quoi faire pour lui montrer la voie. Dire qu'elle l'avait souvent pris pour un paresseux qui se laissait vivre et qui attendait que tout lui tombe du ciel. Non, Ron Weasley était quelqu'un qui allait de l'avant, qui était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Et qui ne voyait le futur que sous un éclairage heureux.

Il la serra contre lui. Il semblait avoir jeté tous les ressentiments de cette histoire avec l'eau du bain. Un dernier clapotement de l'eau dans le siphon signala que tout était parti.

OK.

Tout allait bien.

Ils étaient marqués tous deux parce cette effroyable expérience que leurs proches ne comprendraient sans doute jamais.

Mais tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un petit moment de confidence entre frère et sœur, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p> 


End file.
